A Fracture In Difference
by tarry rash wanton
Summary: Nick puts a name to all those things he loves as he peruses the slim difference between love and like. NickxGreg slash!


_Disclaimer:  _Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me. However anything that you don't does. _A/n:_ I hope I'm making some morsel of sense when I wrote this, you see I am terrible non-romantic.  I wouldn't recognize angst from romance even when it hit me like a trout in the face. (lol) I just write what I want to, is all. That aside, I'd like to inform you that ahead are fluff, sap, slash and the kind. If you're against the above mentioned, then visit Barbie.com or something. Established Nick/Greg here, and let me just say that I adore this pairing a lot so much that I deserted all my fics to write more of said couple. Anyway, read on and, review while you're at it. Please? Thanks. *** A Fracture In Difference 

There were a lot of things that Nick liked. And only fewer things that he had come to love. The Texan knew the thin difference between liking _very_ much and _love,_ and thus had put a name to those things that he liked more than a lot, to those things he had a deep-seated passion for.  

To begin with, Nick liked his job; the way things were going in his life so far, his career etcetera, and he had gotten really used to his schedule of sleep. Who wouldn't after three years anyway? Nick liked the thrill of solving a case. He liked the feeling of bringing a criminal behind bars, liked finding the one clue that would solve the whole case.

But that aside, Nick loved the way Greg Sanders' spiky blonde hair stuck out skywards in various odd directions. He loved the way Greg smiled that kooky grin of his. Nick never would've admitted it, but he even loved it when Greg sang in the shower. Sure it got annoying when he sang purposely off key enough to drive the Texan crazy but even that Nick had come to love. 

Nick liked watching Greg when he slept, but mostly he loved to count each breath the younger man took. He loved the 'come hither' look Greg always seemed to be wearing even if he wasn't really aware of it and he loved hearing Greg's voice, making the slender man stutter because only he knew how to make him a bundle of nerves.

Nick hated it when he made Greg upset because sometimes the younger man demanded things Nick was still unsure whether to give him or not, and he hated it when Greg threw fits and didn't come home to him for days. But it didn't really last that long or stretched out into a week and sometimes Nick was more than relieved that he had a stronghold on the blond. 

The only drawback was that Greg had an even stronger hold on him and during those times when he didn't come home, he kind of... missed him, albeit he was reluctant to admit the fact.

Nick liked seeing Greg squirm under his gaze, loved more than hated it when he cracked one of his disbelieving jokes that couldn't make anyone laugh. Come to think of it, Nick liked Greg's laugh, the twinkle in his eyes when he did so, and sometimes he cherished Greg's shutting up. 

The silence always _did_ speak for itself, volumes louder actually. It was romantic in a way, not to mention peaceful without Greg making any snide comments about the weather or how sappy the both of them were being just sitting together and staring at one another. Nick knew Greg liked those kinds of moments even if he didn't really come around saying it.

They always had the propensity for those kinds of things anyway, Greg and he.

Nick had been familiar with lust and love. He knew he was overly eager when it came down to Greg. He also knew that if he wasn't careful he might be addicted to him. The guy was like a drug.

Nick liked the way Greg's body fit perfectly with his own. But more than that he loved the way Greg's head rested softly on his shoulder when the Texan bored him by watching stupid UNLV games on TV until Greg was practically drooling on him, asleep—or so Greg claimed.

He liked the feel of fingers stroking against his skin, a sunlit smile, and a gorgeous body scarcely hidden beneath thin sheets of cotton. He liked drinking one of Greg's coffee brews. 

If there was one thing he hated, it was that stupid couple who lived downstairs who once or twice during the week knocked on their door to complain about the racket they were making so early in the morning. Greg would laugh when they shut the door—and Nick loved that too.

And if there was one thing Nick had to love, one thing alone besides living and being with and inside his current partner. 

It was most definitely Greg Sanders.

Finis 


End file.
